bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Future of Greg Ryder: Part 4
JUNE 29th, 2020, MICHAEL DIAZ'S MANSION, OLD BULLWORTH VALE, 7:12 PM. . . . "Greg. Greg, wake up!" I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I pushed their hand aside and tried to go back to sleep. Next thing I know, I'm shoved out of bed and I landed on the hard wood floor. I opened my eyes, and still being in a semi-drunk and confused state, "Are you the stripper?" I yawned while rubbing my eyes, I then saw it was Michael. "I'll shake it later." Michael sarcastically replied, "But I have to get you to Queen Industries. I want you to meet the big man running things." Michael tossed me my security guard uniform. I then remembered my new boss, Jimmy Queen, who I protected alongside Michael while we were at Bullworth, as he was a target for getting bullied. I stood up and said, "I've already met him, remember?" Michael then said, "Yeah, well that was high school Jimmy. You haven't seen him now. Remember in high school when he was like 5'3?" I nodded and remembered the scrawny kid who was really friendly but intensely shy and a little bit awkward, "Well, now he's 6'3, totally outgrew me, and there's a lot of him that's changed. He used to be the dirt poor kid that was bullied and we had to defend him. Now the Bullies work for him." Michael finished. Wow, sounds like Jimmy has definitely changed since I last saw him. "Sounds like the Mafia." I joked and we both laughed. Michael said, "I'll be in the car. Come down when you're ready. Also, don't act like an asshole. Just because you got that outfit on." Michael warned. "Don't worry, I have you." I replied sarcastically. Michael then said very sarcastically, "Well, Mister Asshole is Oscar Mike to the car." And with that he left the room. I shut the door and got dressed into my security uniform. I then picked up my bottle of Valium and washed down four pills with some vodka. I then checked my combat jacket pocket and found a little bag of cocaine that I bought from a Russian back in Hove Beach before I left to come here. I poured a little bit on my bedside table, arranged it into a nice little line, and I snorted it. I then put the bag back into a pocket of my combat jacket. This is some good blow! I felt really excited and I almost ran to Michael's car and got in. "Are we ready?" Michael asked. I put on my seatbelt and exclaimed excitedly, "Let's roll!" ALGONQUIN, LIBERTY CITY, 8:01 PM. . . Our car crossed the Algonquin Bridge and we parked in front of the famous Queen Industries buildings. We got out of the car and walked to the front doors. I was staring at them with my jaw dropped in awe, thinking how amazing it is what someone can do with just a few billion dollars. "Close your mouth or a bug might fly in." Michael said humorously as we arrived to the elevator. I shut my mouth in retaliation to his comment. Michael swiped his keycard in the slot and the elevator was immediately called. We got inside the elevator and Michael pressed the button for the top floor. After listening to the awkward elevator music for 30 seconds (I could have sworn it was 'Call Me Maybe' but who knows?), we walked to the security office down the corridor. "This is your palace," Michael started, "Your return to center, Mount Olympus-" I interuppted him in midsentence, "It smells like shit in here!" I plugged my nose to protect myself from that putrid stench. "Hey, Earle! Get your fat ass out here!" Michael yelled, and a very overweight security guard emerged from the bathroom. We both covered our noses as the toilet was flushing, as the stench smelled bad enough to knock a grown man out cold. "This is Earle Grey, the man in charge of security, and terrible body odor." Michael said with a smirk on his face. Yeah, no shit, Michael! I have to spend night shifts with this grimy motherfucker in a congested room and watch security cameras, hoping something would happen so I can get out of here. Yeah, I've been in this office for not even five minutes and I'm already plotting my escape. "Hey, I've been working hard lately!" Earle defended, while rubbing his enormous belly. There were several sweat stains on his shirt that I couldn't help but noticing. "You've been staring at computer monitors while eating a cheeseburger!" Michael joked, "How the hell did you pass our fitness review?" Earle laughed with a mischievous grin on his face, "Hey, I've got my ways. Besides, I look damn good if you ask me!" Earle giggled while rubbing his huge tummy. "Yeah, next you'll be banging America's Next Top Model in Vice City!" Michael replied sarcastically, and we all laughed. "So Greg, right?" Earle asked me. I nodded and he stuck out his greasy hand and shook my hand. I wiped my hand on my pants when Earle looked away. The office door opened and I then saw one of the most beautiful women I've seen in a long time. "Hey, Michael. Jimmy wants to see you." She informed Michael. She was a tall, pretty redhead. I noticed that she started to look at me, with a devilish smirk on her face. I started to check her out and our eyes met. I grinned and she put her fingers to her lips and blushed while giggling like a school girl. Well, looks like you haven't lost one bit of your priceless effect on women, my cocky conscience told me. For some reason, she looks really familiar. . . "This is our newest member of security, Gregory Ryder," Michael introduced me, "Everyday hero at Liberty City. When he isn't protecting this company, you can be damn sure he's saving broads from muggings." Michael joked. I looked down "This, Greg, is Lisa Freeman." Michael interuppted with sly grin on his face, as though he sensed what was going on here, "Anyways, as much as I love playing matchmaker, you two will have to 69 it later." Michael is the only person that I know who can say something like that in front of a girl without getting punched in the face. He grabbed my arm and had to practically drag me to Jimmy's office. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I've met Lisa Freeman before. I just can't remember how I know her. . . Jimmy was at his desk, working hard when we walked into his office. Without looking up from his laptop, he greeted, "Hey, Michael. Can you report to the Board of Directors for me tonight?" "Sure, do you want fries with that?" Michael joked. "They're worried about the cost of sending supplies to our troops in Korea." Jimmy informed. He then looked up and saw me, "Greg Ryder, now I've seen it all. Last time I saw you, you were drunk kissing my girlfriend at your graduation party." I then remembered that awkward moment that Jimmy brought up. I couldn't tell if he was still mad about it, or if he got over it. "Being young, wild, and free certainly has it's advantages." Michael said to Jimmy with a sly chuckle. Jimmy got out of his office chair and gave me a firm handshake. "No hard feelings, hopefully." Jimmy said, giving me a faint smile. Michael and I then left Jimmy's office and walked into the hallway. "Greg, I have to run a few errands. You don't mind, do ya? Just head back to the security room and call if anything comes up." Michael instructed me, "And don't bang Lisa. Trust me, this business was a hard enough baby to have. Don't need another." He joked. "No, it's all good." I said, returning to the security room. I shouted down the corridor to Michael, "And no promises!" We both laughed while going our separate ways. QUEEN INDUSTRIES, 1:24 AM. . . I was doing my rounds throughout the building when Lisa's voice began talking in my earpiece, "Hey, I just noticed this. According to one of the screens, the cameras in Jimmy's office were shut off, but I don't know when." Lisa watches the cameras from the security office and tells Earle or me if she sees anything suspicious. "And you're telling me this, NOW?" I asked irritably. "He had a girl with him!" She defended, "But I don't like this, Greg. Jimmy never um, 'hangs out' with a girl this long and he always turns his cameras back on before he goes to bed. He usually sends the girls out once he's done with them. Plus, I didn't see the girl leave on any of the other cameras. Something's up. Can you check it out?" "I don't think anything is going on, but I'll check it out anyway. Thanks, beautiful." I added slyly. I heard her giggle and I decided to get back on the job. I was making my way to Jimmy's office when I smelled something odd. . . Something that I hadn't smelled since the war: The smell of a dead person. A very recently dead person. I drew my gun from my holster and followed the scent to Jimmy's office. As I was walking to Jimmy's, the scent was growing stronger and stronger as I approached the office door. I heard a scream and I kicked the door open and checked the room for hostiles. It was clear, and I saw Jimmy sitting up on the floor beside his couch, with a poor dead girl beside him. I couldn't tell how old she was, since her face is practically missing. A few bullets to the head had plastered her brains all over the wall. It looks like she was standing up when she was killed. Maybe getting up to go to the bathroom or getting up to leave Jimmy behind passed out on the couch, as I'm sure that's the case, since it appears to have been a one night stand. Since Jimmy couldn't hear the bullets, the killer must have been using a silencer. This looks like the work of a professional. Maybe a contract killer. But why would they kill the girl and not Jimmy? They had a perfect opportunity to do so. Jimmy was shaking like crazy, stuttering over and over again, "W-W-What.. the... fu-fu-fu-ck?!" I holstered my gun and kneeled down beside Jimmy, "Sir, are you alright?" I asked while remaining completely calm. This wasn't the first time I've seen a dead body, after all. You have no freaking idea how many bodies I've seen during the war, let alone how many I've seen in my life. I ordered into my headset, "Earle, I need backup, ASAP!" About two minutes later, Earle came waddling in with his pistol drawn and asked, "You called?" I responded frustratedly, "It's obviously clear, dummy!" Earle then turned and saw the body, and just from looking at his horrified face, that this was his first time seeing a dead body. Hopefully the last for his sake, I thought to myself. "I'm gonna call Michael." I informed Earle and grabbed my cell phone. Earle then stammered nervously, "What am I supposed to do?" I could tell he was scared, and he had every right to be. "Keep Jimmy calm." I told Earle calmly while dialing Michael's phone number. It started ringing, and Michael's very sarcastic voice spoke in my ear, "Well, Mister Ryder. How goes the night?" He asked me in a calm manner. "Something happened. Jimmy brought a girl over and she's dead right next to him." I informed Michael. I waited for Michael's response. Michael replied, "Alright, I'll be right over. Don't burn the house down." He joked before hanging up. After about fifteen minutes, Michael showed up at the office door, and I let him in. "What happened?" Michael asked. I led him over to the couch to show him the dead body. "Damn, ain't that a sob story." Michael sadly commented about the girl. I stood next to Michael looking at the body and explained, "Well, at an unspecified time he turned off the camera in his office, went and found this girl, and brought her back here." "Well, ain't that a bitch." Michael sarcastically replied. He then turned to me, "Dude, I think you get the night off with a bonus. Take Lisa and go and have some fun." He tossed me a pair of car keys, "Take my car. No scratches, though. That's my fucking baby, man!" Holy shit! I am gonna have a good time tonight! He counted out 400 dollars from his jacket pocket and placed the cash in my hand and gave me a friendly smile. "Dude, but what about-" I began before Michael interuppted, "Go and have some fun before I change my mind." I then put the money in my pocket and got changed into my clothes that Michael brought for me. Lisa was already changed into short shorts, flip flops, and a Victoria's Secret tank top. Her sense of fashion brings me back to when I was a junior in high school. All the girls wore that. I brought Lisa to the elevator with me. We walked into the elevator with my arm over her shoulder before Michael asked, "Wait, where's Jimmy?" Before the elevator doors closed, I said, "The infirmary." I turned my head towards Lisa and took Michael's car keys out of my pocket and jingled them in front of her face with a devilish smile on my face, "All right, Lisa. You ready to have some fun?" Category:Blog posts